The Games We Play
by the Chosen
Summary: Hey, read and review. Flame if you want but make it constructive. It's a romance/humor with tons of drama coming. PG-13 now but it'll probably be R later. It's looking like Gary/Misty but in anime the hero either gets the girl or she dies so look for AAMR


thegamesweplay

Hey, it's my first fanfiction. Read if you want, review if you want but try to remember that people. Flames are cool but tell me what's wrong(meaning don't write incoherent mess), except for people being out of character cause it's an AU fic. I'd like to use Japanese in my fictions but this is my first so wait for my next one if you want that.   
  
Disclaimer: I can't type any funny comedic comments but Gamefreak, 4Kids and Nintendo own what they own and vice versa.   
  
***************************************  
Outside of School  
***************************************  
  
Have you ever had a day when nothing went right except for that one thing, the one thing that catapults you to a status called cool. Well I didn't even make cool but some bad stuff did happen and I met a bitch of a girl.   
  
As Richie and I walk towards the building for the first day of what most ninth graders would call the coolest hell of their life, I felt optimistic because...well, I ruled the eight grade. I was a god among pokemon trainers. Although it was a cool day of 67 degrees, for the fall in Kanto that is, I wore simple clothing. A fairly light insulated black puffy jacket with dark blue jeans and black boots. As always I wore my dad's old pokemon league hat backwards. I really loved that hat because it proved what my father had accomplished as a trainer. It was quite old considering he got it when he was sixteen. He gave it to me when I was eight years old and I can remember that my brother was really jealous. I only wish-  
  
Richie: Hey Ash what up with you? You got quite all of a sudden.  
  
Richie woke me out of my train of thought and I was about to answer his question without turning to face him to add emphasis when I saw this hot girl walk briskly past us and on into that building where reps were made and broken. Oh yeah...my name is William Ashton Ketchum and I'm a fourteen year old high school student at Pallet Town High School (AN: i know it's Masara town but like i stated above wait for my next fanfiction).   
  
Ash: Whoa...um...oh sorry Richie. I was just thinking for a minute. We need to hurry up and get inside.  
  
Richie: Yeah...right, I saw you looking at that g-  
  
As he was about to finish his sentence a girl runs up and lightly pushes him out the way and turns my hat around pushing it down over my eyes. I lifted my hat up and looked down at the girl I've known for three years beaming one of her great smiles. I've gave her a quick half smile and flipped my hat back to the way it was.  
  
Richie: Damn it Duplica. I thought you weren't going to act all hyper this year. ADD is fixable if you just take some ridilin(AN: did I spell it right?).  
  
He stated and adjusted his clothes which consisted of a Pallet High leather jacket with khakis and sneakers. That's Richard Smith for ya and boy he looked just a little pissed off and Duplica noticing this ran as Richie was in hot pursuit. He yelled something about scuffing his new sneakers but I knew he was just playing because I just...well...got this feeling, you know what I mean. After the chase they came back and both Duplica and Richie's chest heaved up and down. I looked down at the five foot one fourteen year old girl and her cheeks were a little rosy from the run I guess and you could tell it was cold outside if you get my drift. She looked up at me, met my eyes and quickly looked away and her gaze finished at her shoelaces. She looked pretty attractive like that in a open jacket that was too thin for this weather, a white shirt with a blue star on it and jean bellbottoms or flares as she liked to call them (AN: why do females call them flares when everyone and their mother know they are bellbottoms). Yeah, I guess the word to describe her is really cute, with a kind of innocents that makes you do a double take if you saw her on the street. We were almost at school anyway so I took off my jacket and gave it to her exposing my new black tee shirt.  
  
Ash: (helping to put it on her) It's cold out Duplica. You really should have worn a heavier jacket. You can't get sick on the first day off school. Then I'd be down a friend to tease for the day.  
  
She finished looking herself over. Her face got a little flushed and she mumbled thanks as she quickly closed my jacket covering her chest. I guess she realized it was a bit nipply...umm I mean nippy outside. I put my arm around her shoulder and she place hers around my waist and she, Richie and myself walked into school.  
  
***************************  
Just inside the school doors  
***************************  
  
Duplica: So Ashy, how did you and Dick here enjoy your first summer in three years without me.  
  
Richie: Wha?!  
  
I laughed and just as I was about to respond I got hit with not one but two water balloons making it look like I wet myself. I thought it was a senior and was about to let it go but when I saw who did I ran up to him, inches away looking that idiot dead in the eyes. We were both five foot six and neither of us were backing down.  
  
Ash: Hey Gary  
  
He smirked and then said a quick hey loser which got a response from the crowd now around us. He started talking again but my right hook shut him up. We wrestled on the floor until a teacher broke us up.  
  
Teacher: You two go to the main office and make it quick. I swear the kids get worse every year. I can't believe that your fighting on the first day off school.  
  
Ash and Gary: Yes sir.  
  
Teacher: Well get going. Move it, move it, move it!!  
  
We both walk towards the main office and as soon as we got there that fool tripped me. I flew through the door and into something that opened the door. I opened my eyes to Gary's laughter and comments about this Ashton kid being a klutz and felt something kinda warm against my body. I looked down at the thing and low and behold it was a person. A really hot girl to tell the truth and I was just a little embarrassed that Gary tripped me. Wait, it was the same girl I saw earlier. I stared into her light blue eyes and she looked back at me quizzically almost like she knew my face. I got up off her, helped her up and then picked up the roster card she had dropped.  
  
Ash: Misty Kasey Williams. T-That's a nice name. Are you new here or something?   
  
Misty: Yes and no. Actually I'm not Ashton or should I call you Will? That's what you went by back then right?  
  
Ash: H-how do you know my first name? Should I...um...know you...um-  
  
Misty: Misty.  
  
Okay so I was really embarrassed and nervous but hey I'm cool. I can start kicking my game and everything will work out. Then after a brief period of pondering Gary spoke up.  
  
Gary: Wait I remember you. Misty Williams right. You left in the sixth grade for Cerulean City. Am I right? You really grew up over the past few years.   
  
She smiled at him and nodded her head. With a slight blush on her face she snatched her roster card from me and continued to smile at Gary. She then walked over towards him and they chatted it up like I wasn't even there. Then they both giggled as Gary must have pointed out my predicament. The bell rung and after that she walked away still giggling at me. Gary and I talked with the VP and I was allowed to fix my problem with the air driers in the boys bathroom. I eventually made it to homeroom and that jackass was there smiling.  
  
Gary: Hey Ash it looks like you fixed that little problem you had earlier this morning.   
  
Then someone smacked him upside the head from behind.  
  
Duplica: Shut up Gary. You're such a dork.  
  
Okay so Duplica is a little protective of her friends but that's cool cause she can take most of the guys at our school.  
  
Gary: (so only Duplica can hear) I like it when they're forceful.   
  
Teacher: Mr. Ketchum could you please take a seat. How about next to Mr. Smith.  
  
It was the same teacher that broke up the fight in the hall. I sat down and my seat was in between Richie and Duplica, who by the way, had a really red face. Could she have been blushing. Anyways we started to take notes on what we were going to do this year. The teacher the proceeded to the door and talked to the figure in the hallway. Guess who came in with our teacher.  
  
Duplica: (whispering)I think I've seen her before.  
  
Richie: Maybe on the way inside school like Ash and I did.  
  
Duplica: No that's not it. Somewhere else...  
  
Teacher: Class I would like to introduce you to Miss Williams. Introduce your self Miss Williams.   
  
Misty: Thank you Mr. Wallace. Anyways, my name is Misty Williams. I'm fourteen years old and transferred from Cerulean. I like running, fitness and water pokemon.  
  
Duplica: Hmmm...Cerulean...  
  
Mr. Wallace: Okay take the seat next to Oak over there.  
  
And we took notes for the rest of class. I couldn't help looking at her back because...well...I sat behind her. So finally the bell rung and class was over. I was so bored out of my mind I didn't notice some drool on my chin. While getting up Misty dropped her pen and I went to pick it up.  
  
Ash and Misty: Ouch! Are you okay?  
  
She laughed a little and pointed out the whole drool thing. Then I realized we'd be late for class if we didn't hurry. As we both went up the stairs from the first to the fifth floor, the bell rung. It still took us another couple of minutes to get upstairs and to the classroom. I opened the door for her as we both ran in our faces flushed from the climb. We both had math with Mr. Johnson and I heard from my brother that he was a great teacher and really funny so I was excited to meet him.  
  
Mr. Johnson: William and Misty I presume?  
  
Ash: Everyone calls me Ash sir.  
  
Mr. Johnson: Okay Ash, may I ask why you two were so late.  
  
Misty: It was just a long walk sir we're really sorry.  
  
Mr. Johnson: Come on, you can tell me. Were you making out in the broom closet and lost track of time. You look all flustered like you were. You might as well tell me.  
  
This got a huge response from the class. I saw Richie give me the wink and the gun while snickering like a jackass and Duplica looked on in shock. Gary sat and stared at me.  
  
Mr. Johnson: You kids today just don't want to tell the truth. I'll have to give you a detention after school today until 4:15. Maybe then you won't neck before my class. Now take you seats.  
  
I looked at Misty and she looked at me. Then I did something really stupid. I gave her a pat on the butt. She blushed a deep red, called me an asshole and sat down while all the guys chanted my name. I sat down next to Duplica and got a kick to the shin for my trouble. When I asked why, because I'm an idiot, all I got was a evil look and the words I can't believe you William Ashton Ketchum. She, like my mom only used my full name when she was really upset with me. I looked at Misty sitting there in a black top and tight black pants. I think she had a rubber band in her hair to make that ponytail. She must be about five foot four and half and boy did she look as hot as I remembered from our little encounter earlier. I heard a psst' and I turned to Richie and I was stuttering after his question.  
  
Richie: (whispering but Duplica hears it) I see you looking at her. So Ash, how far did you get with her. Is she giving you BJ's in the broom closet yet.  
  
At this statement I received a hard slap to the head and heard Duplica mutter pervert under her breath. I tried to look at Misty but each time caused me to blush more than the next after what Richie said. The rest of the day passed and our detention started. Before Gary left our last class I heard him ask Misty to call him. So we just sat there for about thirty minutes until she spoke up.  
  
Misty: So how far did you tell your friends you got with me. If I'm going to be a slut I need to know how far I normally go.   
  
Ash: I didn't say anything to them.  
  
Misty: Well now Gary thinks I'm easy so it's the same thing.  
  
Ash: You like Gary?! Do you have a thing for older men or something?  
  
Misty: Maybe I do. Do you have a thing for older women asshole?  
  
Well that was the question and the answer was yes I do like older women. One to be exact. Her name is May Oak and yes, she is Gary's sister. She's sixteen and a half.   
Goes to Pallet High and she was the best looking girl I'd ever seen. I'm sure that she liked me a lot. She was one of the first people to call me Ash when I changed it after it all happened. My mother was the other person. I think that I may even love her. I know it's a stretch but hey I'm fourteen and stupid. I said no comment and looked her over. She gave me the same quizzical look as earlier while crossing her legs towards me almost like she was contemplating asking me the next question. Then she asked the question that I wasn' t ready for.  
  
Misty: (slightly blushing) So asshole, why'd you do it?  
  
Ash: Do what?  
  
Misty: (really blushing but trying to sound tough) Touch my butt. You like me or something? You didn't have to embarrass me in front of the whole class like that. You could just asked me out and then maybe you could have had a chance at the sensational waterflower that is me.  
  
So I did what most fools my age would do. I looked her right in those light blue pools she called eyes and lied.  
  
Ash: (with fake indifference) I couldn't like you. Your a scrawny bitch.  
  
She was now red faced for a completely different reason. She was pissed off.  
  
Misty: For kame's sake you are such an asshole that it's unbelievable!  
  
Ash: (loud) Bitch!!  
  
Misty: (louder) Inconsiderate asshole!!  
  
Ash: Are you PMSing or something. I wish there was a set day for females to PMS so that I wouldn't have to be near them!  
  
And that did it. She slapped me...hard and turned her desk the other way crossing her legs away for me. We didn't talk the rest of the detention and I could see that she was visibly angry about my little wise crack. Maybe it was... maybe she was...if she was then I could sorta understa-  
  
Mr. Johnson: (Walking in) Damn kids causing me to miss my tee time. Okay shows over kiddies. You can go home.  
  
***********************  
Outside Pallet High  
***********************  
  
Well now that that's over with I walked outside. As I started to walk home I noticed she was walking right next to me. I turned right and so did she. I looked at her and she still wasn't talking or looking at me. My brother once said that a girl could stay mad at you for up to three years (AN: This comes from personal experience but i'm more than cool with that girl now. Boy can some girls hold a grudge). We went two more blocks and simultaneously turned left. I looked at her again but nothing about her changed so I took the first step stopping at my house.  
  
Ash: Are you following me home?  
  
Misty: GOD NO, are you following me home like a lost little puppy?  
  
Ash: Hell no bitch, I live here. Stop following me!  
  
Misty: Stop following you. Well little Willy,(looking down) probably in more ways than one, I hate to break it to you but I live over there.  
  
Ash: Little Willy...wah? What are you saying...um...P-M-isty?  
  
Misty: (with a wave of her hand) That's the best you got. I don't battle in a game of wits with unarmed people. (pointing) I live over there jackass and I can only hope that your a better neighbor than person. Later loser.  
  
Ash: (muttering) What a Bitch!  
  
And with that I walked to my door and inside to one of the biggest shocks in my life.  
  



End file.
